Hidden Past
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: AU Fusion, When Kim is kidnapped, Ron must find the power he needs to save her. Secrets from his past are revealed and a new destiny is forged.
1. Chapter 1

The two people half sat half leaned on the couch that residedin the small tree house. Their mouths were mashed together while his hand ran gently up her back. Their mouths disconnected from each other.

"I love you so much Kim."

"I love you too Ron, but it's not happening yet."

"It has nothing to do with this. We've known each other for so long, but I've kind of kept something from you."

"Come on Ron, we've never kept anything from each other."

"Well, I have."

Kim leaned backwards into the couch. "It isn't bad, is it?" The worry in her face was obvious.

Ron started to wave his hands around in denial. "No, no no no no no. Nothing like that, It's nothing bad, it's just kind of embarrassing. The only people who know are my parents."

"Well, what is it? It's nothing I can't handle."

"Well I, I have a..." Ron's confession was cut off as four very familiar tones rang from Kim's pocket.

"Hold that thought. Talk to me Wade." Kim said as she stared down into the small screen.

"We just got a hit on the site. The government wants you to check out rumors of a hidden lab on a small island in the south pacific."

"Why do they care, and why do they want us?"

"The lab supposedly belonged to Drakken, and the reason they want it checked out is that after interrogating him, he's revealed that he was working on a nuke."

Two mouths dropped in unison. "WHAT! That idiot was building a nuke. What was he thinking?" Her eyes misted over as she remembered the films she'd seen of Hiroshima. "I'm going to kick his sorry little..."

"Uh, Kim? He's in jail, and we should get going. Knowing Drakken, it's probably not built very well."

Kim nodded in agreement. "Right, grab your gear and let's go."

Kim was getting ready to climb down the ladder to the ground. "Oh, wait a minute, I have something for you." Kim pulled a small package out of her bag. "After the little Diablo incident, I figured you could use a link to Wade and me." She took a watch out of the box. "The screen is built into the watch, just click on the button marked W for Wade, or K for me."

Ron took the watch from his girlfriend. "Nice."

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it, c'mon we better hurry."

Several hours later.

"Thanks again for giving us a ride Mr. Nakasumi."

His assistant leaned over to hear what he had to say despite the fact he spoke English fluently. "Nakasumi-san says that it is the least he could do after saving him from that woman in the jet."

"No big, it was just skating across the surfaces of buildings while avoiding people and hanging onto you. It was really no problem."

Ron walked up behind her. "Are you always this modest, or am I just now beginning to notice?" He placed his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kim blushed a bright red.

"We're over the target area now Miss Possible. Shall we just let you off here like last time?"

"Please and thank you." Both Ron and Kim grabbed their parachutes as they prepared to jump from the plane.

The plummet was fine for Kim, but Ron pulled his rip cord after only a couple of seconds in the air. Kim followed suit. The wind pulled Kim above Ron and revealed something to her. "The Ron!" She yelled above the screaming wind. "I thought you got rid of all that stuff!"

"It's just a parachute! I didn't see any reason to get rid of it, who's going to buy a personalized parachute?" Ron yelled back to her.

Kim shrugged as she maneuvered to land on a small beach near the west shore of the island. They left their chutes behind so that they wouldn't interfere as they made their way through the thick jungle.

"Why can't he ever build lairs that are easy to reach. Always on a mountain, or at the bottom of the Grand Canyon, or behind a waterfall. Drakken is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Well, these things are supposed to be hard to get to. If it were easy, then they wouldn't have time to destroy the world while the heroes make their way to the lair."

"Yeah, but does Drakken know that? I mean come on, his last HQ was Bueno Nacho."

"Hmm, good point, this doesn't really seem like Drakken's style." A series of tones started to come from her pocket and Ron's watch at the same time.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"What's the sitch Wade? Jinx, you owe me a soda."

Ron groaned.

"Get off the island now, I was scanning for viruses and found out I'd been hacked. The message was a fake."

"But, then who sent it?"

"I did, You will pay for stealing the power of the monkey amulet, and for my arrest on that ridiculous trumped up charge. I NEVER CLAIMED TO BE A LEMUR! And you Stoppable, I still owe you for my defeat at Yamanouchi."

Kim looked at her boyfriend. "What defeat?"

Ron looked decidedly nervous, "I really can't tell you about that. I made a promise."

Kim nodded, she knew that you should never go back on a promise, unless doing so could save somebody. "I understand, let's get this guy."

"Please, do you really think I would come unprepared?"

Ron grimaced. "Let me guess, more monkey ninjas?"

"After having Chippy betray me. NEVER! I have learned that I can only trust myself. I am done with amulets and magic. I thought the Lotus Blade was the path to true power. It's nothing but a crutch, you're welcome to it. I have found the true path now."

Monkey Fist began to sneer. His body seemed to blur and he disappeared. Ron felt an elbow catch him in the back. Monkey Fist dropped to one knee. "I hear that you and Possible are dating now. Now I can take my revenge in one fell swoop. Say goodbye to your girlfriend, she's dead."

Monkey Fist swung around and grabbed the foot that was flying at him. "Now now Miss Possible, did you really think I'd forgotten about you? Why kill Stoppable when I can make him suffer through an eternity of pain. All I have to do is kill you."

"No you won't!" The guttural voice that came from behind Monkey Fist didn't sound at all like Ron. "LOTUS BLADE! COME TO ME!"

Light flashed as the Lotus Blade flew at incredible speeds into his hand. "Let her go ape boy."

"Hehehe, do you really think I'm scared of that? I have far surpassed you in ability and technique. You can't touch me."

Ron seemed to glow with an inner power as he stared Monkey Fist in the face. "This is your last warning. Let her go."

"Never."

Ron charged forward. Monkey Fist threw Kim into the air and disappeared. Ron's eyes began to glow. Time seemed to slow down for just a second. Ron saw the leg that was heading for his stomach. Ron's arm moved faster than it had ever gone before. He slammed his hand into the leg causing Monkey Fist to fall to the ground.

Ron brought down the Lotus Blade right at his opponent's neck.

A hairy hand caught the mystic sword. A swift twist of his wrist caused it to snap cleanly in half. "Very good Mister Stoppable. It seems you have potential. I always enjoy a challenge, so I give you one month to prepare. I will meet you at Yamanouchi. If you defeat me, I shall let your precious Kim live." The man once known as Monty Fiske grabbed Kim from where she had landed. Then he started to do something completely unexpected.

He started to float.

Still holding Kim he flew into the sky. Ron's anger intensified beyond anything he had ever known. Waves of energy started to roll off of him. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A bulge started to writhe around just under the back of his pants. The movement increased until the thrashing motion tore a hole through the back of Ron's trousers. A long furry tail was poking out of the hole. A large furry tail that had been there as long as Ron Stoppable could remember.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" A young boy fell out of his chair screaming in pain as Ron's energy disrupted the very power of the Earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell on the decimated island.

"Kim, Ron, are you there? Answer me. Guys, are you okay?"

"Uugghhh,"

"Hello, who's there? WAKE UP!"

The head of hte blond teenager shot up. "KIIIIMMMM!"

"Ron, what happened? There was a huge overload of energy. Is Kim okay? How did that happpen?"

"It was Monkey Fist, He ambushed us, he got Kim."

The voice from his watch responded in horror. "No."

"He's given me a month, I have to meet him in Japan."

"What! We can't wait a month, Kim's in trouble now."

"We don't have a choice. He's too strong. He made Kim look like an amateur. We couldn't lay a hand on him."

"I'll call in the army, the navy, everything we have access to. They all owe us favors."

The young man made his way to his feet. He looked at the devestation around him. Trees were ripped from the ground, He stood in the middle of a crater. "No Wade. They couldn't do anything. He was moving so fast that it was like he disappeared. We have to think of something else."

"What are you talking about? Kim's being held by a madman and you're shooting down all our options. You're girlfriend is in the hands of some maniac and you're"

"WADE! Calm down. You didn't see him, Monkey Fist was flying under his own power. Do you really think the military is going to be able to do anything against a man who vanishes right in front of your eyes. There's nothing they can do."

"Flying under his own power, that's impossible."

"Wade, we've seen mystical monkey power and an amulet that turns people into monkeys. I've beem turned into a giant mutant beaver, and we've been transported into the television. After everything we've seen I don't believe anything's impossible."

"The kind of power that it would take to fly under your own power would be incredible. That must be why I lost your signal. It must have wiped it out."

"No, that's not what happened."

"What are you talking about. How eles could it have happened?"

"I don't know how, but that came from me. I could feel it, it was like my body was a generator. I could feel the power coming from me."

"How's that possible, there's no way a human could generate that much power on their own."

"Apparently there is, because I did. Monkey Fist is too powerful, I know that energy came from me, I have to learn to control it. It's our only chance to get Kim back."

"Who could teach you to do something like that? There's nothing like this recorded anywhere." Both Ron and Wade stopped and tried to think of a solution to their dilemma. "Oh no,"

Wade immediately looked up. "What, did you think of something?"

"Yeah,"

"Well let's hear it."

"I can only think of one person who could teach me to fight and tap into this energy."

"Who?"

Ron looked pained as he answered "Shego."

Federal Maximum Security Prison

The figure cloaked in black snuck through the building. Guards walked through the halls unaware of the trespasser. He used stiff arms and legs to keep himself hidden in the shadows above them. They paused underneath him. His sweat started to pour down his forehead. The guards moved on.

He relaxed his arms and let his legs act as shock absorbers for the landing. He ran through the corridors waiting for some sign of where they kept the high priority prisoners.

"Aggh, let me OUT OF HERE!"

The man garbed as a ninja warrior smiled underneath his mask.

He followed the sound of cursing through the halls until he came upon the small cell that was protected by three guards at all times. He dug in his pockets and pulled out a small metal ball. He threw it down the hall. Thick smoke started to pour out of it. Within seconds the gas had knocked out the three men who were supposed to be on guard duty.

The ninja walked up to the door and pulled a small vial of acid from his pocket. He poured it over the lock and let it dissolve. He pushed the door open revealing Shego in a prison uniform and metal gloves covering her hands.

"Who are you?"

He placed his finger against his mouth signaling for silence. He pulled yet another device from his pocket. He held it along the lock the kept the gloves on. The gloves snapped off and fell to the ground. The man moved over to the wall and started to work explosive between the bars.

He signaled for Shego to follow him.

He walked into the hall and closed the door. He braced himself against it and pulled a small trigger from his glove. He depressed the button and the explosive annihalated the wall on the other side of the door. He pulled the door open and ran for the hole that now allowed for easy access into, and out of the cell.

A small hovercraft waited on the other side of the hole.

The man jumped into the front seat quickly followed by Shego. The hovercraft was already flying away as the guards made it to the cell.

"Thanks for the break out back there. I owe you one" Shego held her hand out to shake that of her savior. He grabbed hold of her hand and used his other hand to slap a band on her upper arm.

"What the heck? Who are you and what do you want?"

The man turned around to face the controls of the vehicle. "I need your help, don't try to take that off, it's a bomb."

Shego's lip curled up into a growl, but she knew that he had her over a barrel. "What do you want?"

The man turned around and started to take off the mask that had hidden his face from view. "I need you to train me." The goldern hair and brown eyes that came into view shocked Shego to the core. To see one of her enemies coming to break her out of prison was something she wasn't prepared for.

"Why would you come to me? Get your little girlfriend to train you."

"Kim's been kidnapped, You're the only one who might be able to get me ready in a month."

"Like I'm going to help you."

"You have a bomb on your arm, you don't have much of a choice."

Shego glared at him in hatred. "Fine, but what's in it for me?"

Ron dropped his head. "Your freedom. If you train me, I'll let you go in one month." 


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you aren't bad Stoppable. Who knew you had it in you?" Shego brought her hand down on Ron's back. He dropped to the ground and rolled out from under it before it could hit.

Shego's fist made cracks in the ground.

Ron was back on his feet and had assumed a battle stance. Shego rushed forward and sent a kick at his side. Ron grabbed her leg and flipped entirely over it. He kept hold of the leg and used his leverage to throw Shego into the wall.

She used her legs to brace herself and dropped to the floor. Her arms started to glow green as she readied a blast.

She blinked as she realized that she had no idea where Ron was.

"UP HERE!" Ron was near the top of the factory they were practicing in. He was falling with his leg aimed straight at her.

"Lesson one, NEVER give your position away." Shego put her hands together and sent a blast right at him. Ron deftly twisted his body out of the way and continue on his downward trajectory. Seeing that she had no time for another blast, Shego flipped to the other side of the factory.

Ron landed hard against the wall and used his legs to rebound right at Shego. His speed was so great that Shego only had time to duck as his left fist slammed into the wall behind her. Shego did a back flip to get some distance between them. "I take it back, You're damned good, but not good enough."

Ron pulled his arm out of the wall and turned around. Something began to awaken in him as he turned to face his opponent. A primal fury started to build within him.

Shego jumped, aimed her shot, and started to charge up. Ron seemed to become more powerful. His right hand started to shine. He jerked his arm at Shego. An orb of yellow energy went shooting at her. As the energy left his hand, Ron's body became drained of all it's energy.

Shego saw the blast heading her way. Her eyes opened in shock. She'd never seen anyone beside herself throw a blast. She started to fall. The blast missed her by barely an inch. The wind it kicked up behind it was enough to send Shego shooting off into the floor.

She stared up as the ball connected with the wall. A large explosion could be seen. The hole it left was easily fifteen feet in diameter. She stared at the hole that had been left. She looked over at Ron's unmoving body. "What the hell are you?"

"Wake up Stoppable."

Ron felt a hand slap him in the face. His eyes opened to look up into Shego's. "Uhh, what happened?"

"You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. You nearly blew me up. Now I want some answers. How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Shego stared in disbelief. She pointed up the wall. Ron's eyes followed it's path. His head moved back in shock. "How'd that happen?"

"You're telling me you don't know? When we were fighting you started acting strange. You moved with such precision that I really thought that I was in trouble. I was about to blast you when I saw you throw a ball of energy at me. Now you better tell me exactly what's going on, or I'm out of here."

"Leave and I'll make sure you go straight back to jail."

"I don't care. You better tell me what's going on, this isn't worth my life."

Ron pulled himself into a sitting position and began to tell Shego of the two days before he broke her out of jail.

"You're telling me that ape boy was flying, and that you practically destroyed an island."

"I know it sounds weird. But every word is true. You were the only person I could think of that might be able to push me far enough that I might be able to beat him."

"Look Stoppable, I can teach you everything I know in a month if you keep fighting like that. But what you're describing is way out of my league. We can't use normal techniques to train you. I taught Junior and you make him look like a weakling, and he was getting close to my level."

"So what do we do?"

"I think your best chance is to train with weighted clothing."

"What? I don't have time for that."

"It's your only chance. Tell me, how'd you get above me in our fight?"

"I guess I jumped, why?"

"You were up near the top of the ceiling."

"What!"

"Look, you've got more potential than anyone I've ever seen. I don't understand how you've been left in Kim's shadow. The only way we can get you trained right is some serious weight. We load you down until you can't move any better than a normal human. We get you trained under that and you might stand a chance."

Ron nodded. He looked down at his watch. "You get all that Wade?"

"Yep, got just the thing. It was meant to keep strong criminals under control. It should work perfectly for this." "How long before you can send it?"

"Already on it's way. You can increase it up to five times Earth's gravity. That should do you perfectly."

"How long before it gets here?"

"About two hours."

"Good."

"Hey kid, we got more to talk about. I don't know how you created that blast, but you did. You need to learn to control that."

"I don't even know how to do that again."

"But you did it once. You need to learn how or you could use it on accident. Close your eyes."

Ron did as he was told. "Feel the energy flowing through you. Know that it's there. It's a part of you, and you can use it. Now focus, send it to your hand. Don't use too much, it takes as much energy as a punch. Find a balance, find a time when it feels comfortable."

Ron's hand started to glow again. "Good, now, open your eyes and pick a target. Then use your mind to force the energy in that direction."

Ron looked across the floor of the factory. He chose a machine that was positioned over and around a conveyor belt. He held his hand up and did as Shego had instructed.½The light blasted forth from his hand in the form of yet another ball.

As soon as his blast hit, the machine was engulfed in a sphere of light. When the light died down the machine was no more. The light had even annihilated a portion of the floor.

Ron looked on in surprise. "How'd I do that? I didn't do that much damage when I hit the wall."

Shego had a look of concentration on her face. "The shots looked the same but did different amounts of damage. Got it, the first time was instinct. It was uncontrolled and unfocused. This one was focused, that's why you just did more damage with less power.Û½That's the only thing that explains it. I just don't understand how you can have that kind of power in the first place."

"Let's see, Transdimensional vortex inducer, toxic lake, mystical monkey power, the time I got Drakken's evil. Take your pick, there's plenty to choose from."

"You've led an interesting life, haven't you?"

"You have no idea."

It was here that they were interrupted by a package falling through a hole in the roof of the dilapidated old factory. A small parachute opened up to lower it safely to the ground.

"One of these days I'm going to find out how he manages this stuff."

"Okay Ron, here it is. Put one set on each of your arms and legs. Then put on the chest plate and dial it up to the number you want to train under. I'll talk to you later."

Ron pulled on the different parts to the contraption. "Well, let's see if it works." Ron powered up the system and set it to two times Earth's gravity.

He could barely move under the intense forces that were interacting on his body. "I guess we'll start here. Let's go." 


	4. Chapter 4

He dodged the punch and swept her leg out from under her, "Is it my imagination or are you getting slower?"

She growled under her breath. She dropped to her knee. "I can't do this, I've pushed you as far as I can. There's no point anymore."

Ron looked into her eyes. He could see the truth, he had surpassed her, and what he didn't know is that she was proud. "Then our dealings are over. As promised, you're free to go."

He reached over and took the bomb that resided on her arm. She stood in shock as she remembered it for the first time since she started training him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere except with you. I don't understand why you can handle that rig, but I'm going to be there for this fight."

"That's you're choice, but Kim's going to want you back in jail."

"She can try, but after these last couple of weeks, I doubt she'll succeed."

"I gave you your freedom as we agreed, but that doesn't go past my fight with Fiske. If you're there and Kim wants to bring you in. I will help her."

"Don't care, This fight is something I'd give the world to see. There's no way I'm going to miss it."

"Whatever, let's go." He pressed the button marked W and Wade's face appeared on the small screen. "What's up Ron?"

"It's time, I need a ride for two to Japan."

"For two?" "Yeah, Shego wants to see the fight."

"Okay, I've reserved a jet for you at Middleton Airport."

"Okay we're..., wait. How'd you get the money for a jet?"

"I hacked into your bank account."

"What! I don't have that much money."

"Well actually, you do. Drakken used your money to finance his take over of Bueno Nacho. The courts finally finished with the case. The owner lost his business legitimately and Drakken gained it using money stolen from you. If you add the fact that they hadn't paid you all your royalties from the Naco, well, congratulations. You're the owner of Bueno Nacho Corporation."

Ron's mouth dropped, "Whoah, for my own reference, how-"

"You could buy Nevada and Texas, and still make the Seniors look like they're poor."

"Okay, I thought these kinds of cases took years to settle."

"Well, I was looking through some old records for a paper I'm writing, and I found references of your family investing money in Bueno Nacho back when it first opened."

"Whatever, that's not important right now, When's the plane leave."

"Soon as you're on it. Get going!"

Ron grabbed Shego and got on the suped-up scooter that had been parked outside the factory for almost a month.

"Does this thing even work?"

Ron strapped his helmet in place. "You might want to hold on."

He turned the key to the bike and leaned back to activate the rockets that had yet to be removed. You could almost hear a scream as the bike roared toward the airport.

Ron stowed the equipment he had been using to train in the back of the plane.

It was here that the flight attendant found him. "Excuse me sir, we're ready to take off, please take your seat."

"Right."

"So, on your honeymoon then?"

Ron started to cough, "What?"

"The beautiful young lady, Isn't she your bride?"

"No, no no no, we're just traveling together."

"Oh, Sorry about that. From the way she looked at you, I assumed."

Ron looked toward the front of the plane. (Is it possible? Doesn't matter,)

Ron made his way to his seat. He sat across from the woman who had spent most of the last month training him. "Tell me Shego, why?"

Shego looked over at him. "Why what?"

"Why'd you go bad? You used to help people, now you hurt them. Why?"

She turned toward the window. "Who helped me?" she whispered under her breath.

Ron managed to hear what she said. "What happened?"

A tear ran down her face. "Back in Go City we all had identities. My real name is Shiela. I was dating a really nice guy. We were going to get married, but then something horrible happened."

"What?"

"A new villain came to town. He called himself Apollo. We fought him many times, but we never managed to capture him. That pigheaded fool Hego finally managed to do some serious damage to him. He decided that Apollo was too dangerous to live. He picked up a boulder and dropped it on him. I got there just in time to see that his mask had fallen off."

Ron stared over at her. "I see. Do you think he really loved you?"

"I know he did." Shego remained staring out at the clouds.

"Do you think he would want you to ignore everything you believed in?"

"It doesn't matter. I chose this. I've done to much to go back." Ron remained silent. "You know, your not the only person who's done things they're not proud of. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone has to deal with them. You just need to choose to do so. What you've been doing is running, you need to make a stand."

Shego's eyes became hard. "Shut up Stoppable. What do you know about it? What have you ever done besides try to take over the world's supply of Nacos."

Ron stared at her. "Fine, do what you want. It's your life after all."

The two spent the rest of the trip in silence.

"So, where are we meeting him?"

"Over on that mountain. Let's go, we have a long trip ahead of us."

The trip was uneventful. They slowly made their way to the waterfall that hid the entrance to the secret ninja training ground.

"We're here. YORI! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"It is good to see you again Stoppable-san. Is this the Kim of which you told me?"

The look of anger that flashed across Ron's face was unmistakable. "Kim was kidnapped by Monkey Fist."

Yori watched the look in his eyes. From the way they flashed in anger she knew that he was already lost to her. "I will help you in any way I can, my friend. Let us go and seek Sensai's wisdom. He shall advise us on what course we should take."

"No, lemur boy is coming here. I just needed to know if he was here yet. Obviously he isn't"

"Not true Stoppable, I'm right here."

Ron looked around and found the source of the voice. He sat perched in a tree not far off.

"Where's Kim you hairy freak?"

"You'll find out soon enough, if you're lucky." Monkey Fist jumped from his perch and faced Ron with confidence. "Shego, I'm surprised to see you here. I heard you'd escaped from prison."

"He broke me out so I could train him to beat you."

"Ha, like you could. You haven't been a match for me since we've known each other. I bet you didn't tell the poor boy that, did you?"

The rage in Shego's face was obvious. She jumped toward him and prepared to prove him wrong.

He vanished.

A hard elbow to the back of Shego's head sent her flying.

"Yori, get back."

Monkey Fist looked right at her. "Don't think I've forgotten you. I owe you for my defeat just as much as I owe this boy."

"You're not going to hurt her, or Kim, or anyone ever again. You're MINE!" Ron charged right at him.

"Hold boy." Monkey Fist jumped away from the attack. "If you wish to see her again Stoppable, then follow me to our field of battle."

"Lead the way you lemur boy."

"When you lose, I'll make sure I remember that remark when dealing with Miss Possible."

Ron stopped in midstep. "If you've touched a hair on her head, I will make the rest of your life a living hell."

"Quite, Well then it's a good thing that you'll be living the rest of your life in a cage staring at the rotting remains of your beloved."

"Keep moving Fiske. The sooner we get there the sooner I find out where Kim is."

Yori followed the two fighters with Shego hanging on her.

Shego smiled grimly. "He has no idea what he's done." 


	5. Chapter 5

Four familiar figures walked the path together. Though unspoken, it was clear that three of the four were firmly against the other member of their party.

He didn't care. He would finally have his revenge on those he blamed for his previous failures. So they continued to walk down the path all but Shego had traveled before.

It was only a short while later that they arrived at their destination. The entrance to the cave system where they had fought more than a year ago. Monkey Fist led the way deep into one of the many paths that existed within the mountain.

They gasped as they came to a massive door, engraved in gold and accented with red, it was a mural telling the story of ancient warriors. The scenes were pretty self-explanatory, but Monkey Fist explained them anyway.

"Many years ago, this was a training ground for the most advanced students of the school, The man who built it was only the beginning. His students found training methods that allowed them to unlock their true power. They could have used their power to rule. Instead they squandered it protecting others, pathetic ideals really. Ideals that you share. I found this place after escaping from that ridiculous cell that you called a prison. I have studied their techniques and unlocked my full power, and this will be our fighting ground."

Monkey Fist put his hand against one of the engraved golden murals and pushed inward. The panel moved inward toward the room. It stopped after only an inch. A rumbling sound could be heard throughout the natural highways of the caves.

Ron stepped back as the door started to push outward. He covered his eyes as the room came into view. An inner light shone from within it. Light bounced off every surface of the highly polished gold that covered almost every surface. Hanging on the wall opposite them was the one and only, Kim Possible.

"KIM!" Ron moved with such speed that you could see a trail as what little dust was in the room followed in his wake. He pulled her into his arms. "Kim, wake up Kim, are you okay?"

"Uh, Ron? Run, you can't beat him, get out of here." Kim collapsed back into unconciousness.

A burning fire of hatred appeared in Ron's eyes. His voice rang coldly through the room. "What have you done to her Fiske?"

"Nothing, She's perfectly healthy."

"Shego, Yori, get her down while I take care of Fiske." Ron turned to face Lord Monty Fiske. "Let's do this." The cold empty look in his eye would have scared even Kim. He walked calmly toward his enemy. Monkey Fist made the first move. His body made the familiar blurring movement as he started at full speed. His leg headed straight toward Ron's face. The young hero made no move to avoid it. He remained perfectly still until the moment when it would have made contact.

Ron moved his head forward causing the leg to move entirely over him and slam directly into Ron's hand. It closed in a death grip on Fiske's leg.

Ron pushed his arm forward and sent Fiske flying toward the wall. Ron followed closely behind him and as soon as his black garbed opponent hit, he threw an unrelenting assault of punches.

The jack hammering motion of Fiske's body kept him from mounting any kind of defense. Ron jumped into the air and spun his body into a kick.

Monkey Fist went slamming into the wall on his left.

Ron charged at him and threw his fist at Monty's head. Fiske ducked under the fist and watched in horror as it decimated the stone wall behind him.

He shot into the air and looked down where Ron had been standing.

"Wrong way Fiskie." Monty turned to face the man above him. His nose broke as the elbow slammed into his face.

Monkey Fist fell to the ground as he lost control of his power. "How'd, you do that?" the psychotic Monkey Fist asked.

"I jumped." Ron said as he landed silently on his feet. He moved closer to the man on the ground.

Monty Fiske backed away from the young man. "It isn't possible." The genetically modified human made his way back to his feet. He started to bow to Ron. "I." Monkey Fist suddenly shot upward. His fist drove straight into Ron's throat. "SHALL NEVER ACCEPT DEFEAT!"

Ron moved back choking from the cheap shot. Monkey Fist smiled as he began his own offensive. He drove his other fist into Ron's stomach. His leg came out and swept the young blond from his feet.

Ron landed hard on his back. He struggled to bring air back into his lungs.

Monty's leg came hurtling at Ron's head. Ron in turn went rolling across the floor as if his body were a limp doll. "Uugghh." His body came to rest against one of the golden walls.

Kim stared at her fallen love. Yori had managed to wake her up a little bit into the fight. She'd watched Ron fight with a fury she'd never seen in him. She had been so absorbed in the fight that she never even noticed the other woman standing next to her was Shego.

"Ron, Ron wake up. Ron, wake up, please?" Her voice didn't raise above a whisper. "Come on Ron, I was wrong, you can beat him."

Ron started to move around.

"RON!"

Ron's eyes snapped open. He stared at the foot ready to crush his skull. He threw his legs up, causing him to flip right over Monkey Fist. A knee slammed into the lord's back. Ron's hand wrapped around the thin neck of his nemesis.

He pushed his opponent's head into the wall. Ron jumped back and let the man compose himself. "You'd better learn that I don't go down so easily." Ron took a battle stance and motioned for Monkey Fist to attack.

"I didn't think I'd have to use this technique on you. So be it Stoppable, I have no choice." He moved his palms close to each other. A dark blue energy started to seep from every pore of his body. The energy started to run down his arms into the palms of his hands.

Ron's eyes darkened as he realized that Monkey Fist was going to attack him using all his energy. There was no choice but for Ron to do the same. He started to build his energy into his right hand. "I really don't think you want to do this Fiske. I was beating you every step of the way. Don't doubt that I can summon a lot more energy than you can."

"Maybe so, Stoppable. BUT SHE CAN'T!" Monkey Fist abruptly turned and sent the softball sized blast straight at Kim.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Ron felt time slow down as he ran in front of the energy. He skidded to a stop in front of the three women.

His arm raised in Monkey Fist's direction.

The golden energy flew from his hand in a steady stream of power. It struck in the middle of Fiske's chest.

Lord Monty Fiske died in that instant.

Ron remained standing as the energy exploded against him. Kim got to her feet. "Thank you Ron. You saved my life."

"Good job Stoppable."

"You have proved yourself a true warrior Stoppable-san."

"Are you..." Ron collapsed to the floor.

"NO, RON!" Kim rushed to his side. "Ron, wake up. Don't do this, wake up, your stronger than that. I know you are, wake up."

Kim's voice faded as she turned him over. His body was covered in burns from where the blast had hit him.

"No." Her voice was choked with fear as she stared at her love's body. "Ron, please, I love you. Please don't leave. Wake up Ron. Wake up."

"Please?"

End of Monkey Fist Saga 


	6. Chapter 6

"Search for the the Master of Menku. You must find him if you are to protect this world. Hurry, time is short." 

A pair of eyes opened onto the unfamiliar ceiling. "Oh my head."

A red head shot up on the other side of the room. "Ron?"

He turned his head to the side. "KP? What happened. where are we?"

Kim ignored the question and pulled him into an embrace. "Oh God, I thought I'd lost you. Don't do that again."

Ron could hear the pain and worry in her voice. He could think of nothing to do but comfort her. He swung his right arm around her and pulled her closer. "Don't worry Kim, it's going to take a lot more than that to make me leave you. There's nowhere on Earth I'd rather be, ever." He lifted her off of him for just a moment. He gently raised himself to meet her in the middle of a sweet and thrilling kiss.

Ron felt a familiar sensation as his tail started to move outside his control. He ignored the sensation until it brushed Kim's leg.

She shrieked in surprise of the sudden movement. It was only here that Ron realized he was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. "Oh god, I'm sorry Kim, I can explain." Ron started to sweat. "You remember me telling you that I've been keeping a secret from you? Well, this is it. I've had a tail my entire life. I keep it wrapped around my leg where nobody can see it. I mean, I know that I'm not exactly normal, but I don't really want to be labeled a freak."

Kim listened to the ranting young man. A hand reached out and slapped him in the face. "Calm down Ron. It's no big, it's not like this is going to change your whole life. It's weird, but it's been known to happen." Kim looked down at the small furry appendage. She placed her hand around it lightly and held it in her hand. "I've heard of vistigial tails before, but I've never heard of someone being born with a fully formed tail. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ron looked at her sheepishly. "Well, I guess that way back when it was because I didn't want to lose my friend, then we were older and I hadn't told you and I was afraid that the lie was going to mess up the friendship and now we're together and I-I couldn't keep hiding it forever so I started to tell you and then well," Ron shrugged his shoulders as he finally took a breath.

"So basically you thought I'd freak because you had a tail, and then because you hadn't told me, right?"

"Yeah, you've been my one constant friend. I didn't want to lose that."

"We've fought mad scientists, evil mutations, and super powered criminals. There was no way, I was going to lose it over a tail."

"Maybe not, but we didn't do that stuff back in elementary school, and I thought it could have put the kibosh on our friendship considering how long we'd known each other without me telling."

Kim glared at him. "Do you really think so little of me that I couldn't deal with the fact my friend had a secret! Do you really think I'm that messed up that I wouldn't be able to accept that my friend made a mistake." Kim's hand tightened around the tail.

Ron's eyes widened in pain. He collapsed onto his bed.

"Ron! Ron are you okay?" She moved to take his head in her hands.

"Don't do that." Ron gasped.

"Huh?"

"Don't grab the tail. It's extremely sensitive to pain."

"Sorry, I didn't know. How bad was it?"

"Like a thousand needles stabbing into every nerve of my body."

"Oh God Ron, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad."

"It's no big KP, you didn't know. Just promise not to do that again."

"No worries there. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you." It was here that Kim felt the limb brush up against her leg again. "Eeek." Kim glared at him. "Then again."

"Heheh, sorry, couldn't resist. By the way, you never told me what happened."

Kim's eyes misted over as she recounted the story. "I saw you there on the ground. You were so still, you never moved. All I could do was watch. Your friend Yori was the only one who thought to check your pulse. I was so worried. I didn't know what to do. Your pulse was steady but weak. We managed to carry you to the school. It took a couple of days but you started to recover. As soon as we could, we got you to a hospital. Then we got you transferred back here to Middleton. You've been sleeping for almost ten days."

"Well that clears up a few things." Ron suddenly remembered something. "Shego! Where is she?"

"In jail, I don't understand how she got there. She must have been working with Fiske."

"No, I got her to train me. I needed the best fighter I could get. She was the only one who could help me. I just don't understand how you managed to catch her. You weren't in any shape to fight."

"I didn't have to, she turned herself in. I thought she was just accepting that I could beat her. I didn't understand it."

"I think that maybe I do, if I'm right, we shouldn't have any more trouble from her." Ron started to think back to what she'd told him. "She couldn't handle it when the man she loved was killed. I hope that she's finally gotten past that."

Kim went and sat in the chair placed next to his bed. "I guess that's something I can understand. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. For a minute, I thought I had."

"Don't worry about it Kim. Where else are we going to find a guy who can fight like that? Listen, I don't know how long they'll want to keep me here. I feel fine, but I know how hospitals work. Could you try and smuggle in some Nacos for me?"

"Sure Ron, no problem."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha. Finally, I'm finished. The DNA of the greatest fighters on the planet. Monty Fiske, Shego, Kim Possible, and numerous others all rolled into one body. My vengeance will be complete. They thought they'd stopped me, but no. I will make them pay."

A tiny black gloved hand reached up and pulled down the lever. Electricity started to crackle through the green substance. The charge rewrote the microscopic subroutines into genetic matches of the greatest fighters on the planet. The heavily modified synthogoo slid into the panel that would provide it's form.

Green light exploded from the mold that held the goo while it's outer shell hardened. The slab started to fall apart as miniature cracks started to form. The mold had soon fallen away into dust. The form within opened it's eyes.

Drakken walked into the light. "Welcome back Eric."


	7. Chapter 7

The figure remained cloaked in the shadows across the street from the Possible residence. 

He watched as Ron walked out of the house. He moved silently across the street toward Ron. "Hey Ron!"

Ron turned to the owner of the voice. "Hey Felix, what's up? Haven't seen you around lately."

"Hey, who's the guy who spends all his time with his girl? And here's a hint, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Okay, I get it. But what can I say. I'm in love."

"Yeah, I understand. Kim's a special girl, You two deserve to be happy. You two help so many people, it's about time you guys got something out of it."

"What? What do you mean get something out of it?" Ron looked genuinely confused.

"Simple really, You finally told her how you felt about her when you were caught. Hard to believe Drakken got you guys together."

"I really didn't need that image Felix. Now it feels like I owe Drakken."

"Sorry, how's Rufus these days? Haven't seen him around much either."

"Little guy is spending most of his time at home. The girl who moved in across the street has a Naked Molerat."

"Guess Rufus must enjoy having a friend of his own species."

"More than that. His friend's a girl. They way things are looking, my little buddy's gonna be a daddy."

Felix smiled wickedly, "Go Rufus, go Rufus. Heheh, look's like everybody's pairing up these days. It gets kinda hard you know?"

"Yeah, I remember. I had one date before me and Kim, and that was when Kim was under the influence of the Moodulator. Don't worry buddy, it'll happen."

"Yeah, I guess."

The two turned around as a voice called out. "Stoppable-san, I must speak with you."

Ron stood in shock. "Yori? What are you doing here?"

At the same time his friend Felix was sitting in his wheelchair babbling. "Humna, humna, humna." The babbling continued to come from the young man.

"I have been sent here to train with you."

Ron nearly choked. "Train with me? What the, but I can't teach you anything. Who's idea was this?"½"Sensei said that you'll need help in the times ahead. He said that only you can train me to unlock the power within. It only took you a month to become powerful enough to beat Monkey Fist. He says that I have reached the limit of how far I can go at the school, now he asks that you train me."

"Look Yori, I'm just a normal guy who"

"Is an incredible fighter. During your time at the school you showed a natural ability like nothing we'd ever seen. It's true your training was disastrous, but when you fought, you did so with grace and strength. I do not believe this to be coincidence."

"Yori, you're my friend, but there's thousands of people out there who could train you better than I could, I don't know the first thing about this kind of thing. Yeah, sure, I can fight. But that doesn't mean I can teach someone. I'm sorry Yori, I simply can't do it."

Yori looked into his eyes. "Could any of those others have saved your friend? Could any of them beat you? I have never seen anything like what you did when you fought Monkey Fist. I need your help, I ask you as a friend, help me. Please?"

"Ron, do it. Don't ask me why, but trust me, do it." Felix said after finally escaping from his state of his girl induced shock.

"Yori, I don't know if I can. I don't even know how I did it. Quite frankly, I'm amazed I didn't die. I was training under five times Earth's gravity." He took a deep breath. "You're my friend, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am ready. Thank you Stoppable-san. I am forever in your debt."

Ron shook his head like he knew it was a bad idea. "Yori, if you're going to be hanging around, you'll need to change a couple of things. My name is Ron. Just Ron. I want you to stop with the Stoppable-san. Also, we should go shopping." Ron scanned Yori's outfit. She remained garbed in the training garments of Yamanouchi. "You really don't fit in. Maybe Kim will take you. I'll ask, or did you bring enough clothes?"

"I have brought what I need, but I don't have any place to stay."

"If you're going to be sticking around for a while, I guess I could see if Mom and Dad would let you crash at our place."

Felix's eyes started to sparkle. "Hey."

The two turned to look at him.

"We have an extra room, she might be able to stay with us."

"Hey Felix, she's my friend, don't worry about it."

Felix looked over at Yori and pulled Ron away from her. "Listen, bud. I'm your friend, and you can trust me. Having a beautiful girl who's not related to you living in your house with you. Kim might not take that too well."

"C'mon, Kim's not the jealous type. She'll understand that I'm just helping a friend."

"Okay, valid points, but might I just point out, Kim was never your girlfriend before, nor did you have any beautiful girls living with you. And what was Kim before you started dating?"

Ron gulped at the thought of making his girlfriend angry. He'd been there once when the Moodulator was attached to her neck. An angry Kim Possible was not something you wanted to see. "Fine, but I know why you're doing this. Don't think I don't."

Felix just smiled. "I'll call Mom now." He reached down to his side and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

Possible residence

Kim lay silently on her bed. She remained on vacation until her therapists told her she was over what happened. They refused to listen to her when she told them she was fine. But it was also a vacation from school, so she wasn't complaining too much.

She perked up when she heard her Kimunicator go off. "What's up Wade?"

Wade, the technical genius of Team Possible looked very pale. "Well, I've been trying to find out how Ron did what you described. No person should be able to do that. And I've been running some scans that may explain why Ron's gotten so strong."

"He was training under five times Earth's gravity. That's how he got so strong. It's no mystery, you set if up yourself."

"He wasn't supposed to take it that high! The human body isn't made for that kind of stress, it should have killed him!" Wade forced himself to calm down. "Okay, let me explain, this kind of ties in with a theory I had in high school. Each person has a set of genes in their DNA that decides what they're capable of. It has to do with intelligence and how athletic a person can be. With a lot of training some people can actually move to a higher plane than their genetic potential should allow. The thought is still kind of fuzzy but it's part of the reason you're so successful. You have a high potential in intelligence and athletics. Mine is incredibly high on the intelligence but not physically, and Ron, well he's pretty average intellectually."

"So what? He's not the smartest guy I know. But he's one of the best guys I've known."

"I know, just hear me out. We've seen how Ron can fight. His potential in the physical department would account for that." Wade looked slightly uncomfotable. "Ron's inborn potential is off the charts, His physical abilities are infinitely greater than my intellectual capabilities. And the scans reveal..." Wade trailed off suddenly.

"What do the scans reveal, Wade?" Wade looked very uncomfortable. "There are certain genetic markers that reside in every human. We're all descended from the same species and show that in our DNA."

"So what about it?"

"Ron doesn't have any of them."

"Could you say that again?"

"Look Kim, every human has these genetic markers, Ron doesn't. Genetically, except for these markers he's almost identical. The only way it's possible is if he took a different evolutionary course. Even then he'd have to have a couple of the markers. There's at least one that every creature on the planet has. Ron doesn't have that either."

"No, you can't be suggesting that. It's not possible."

"Ron said something that really applies here. After everything we've seen. I doubt anything is impossible. All the evidence points to it, and after everything that's happened. I think you should tell him."

"Wade stop it. There's no way. You're talking about my boy friend. My best friend since pre-k It's just not possible."

"DANG IT KIM, LISTEN TO YOURSELF! Every genetic scan shows the same thing. Ron, while having almost the exact same body, has absolutely no physical connections on this planet. There's no other explanation."

"Ron isn't from Earth."


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) You're lucky you have me as an author, I paid a kid three bucks to get off the computer so I could post this for you.>>>

Ron started to crack his neck as he dropped the last of Yori's luggage. Ron had been quite surprised to see how much she had packed.

"Geez Yori, think you brought enough of Japan with you?"

Ron's jaw dropped as he watched what she started to pull from the various bags. Staffs, swords, bows, claws, sais, throwing stars, and chains. The amount of weapons in the room continued to grow until it looked like a miniature armory. Ron glanced over at the small clock on the bedside table. "Hey Yori, I've gotta get going. We'll talk about this training deal in a couple of days."

Yori merely nodded as she continued to look for places to store her weaponry.

Ron walked out of the room and passed Felix. "Good luck man, but if you hurt my friend you're butt is mine."

Ron walked out of the house and headed down the street. His mind was on a potential relationship between Yori and Felix.

They didn't seem like they'd match up that well, but you never knew in matters of the heart. He knew that Felix liked her and hoped for the best, for both their sakes.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he'd taken several steps past his house before realizing it. He quickly turned around and headed up the path to the door. He was surprised to see that the lights in the house were still on. His parents almost always went to bed early.

He fumbled with the lock on the door for a minute before finally getting his key to turn. He walked into the living room to find his parents sitting uncomfortably next to Kim.

"Kim? What are you doing here?"

Kim looked at him for a second before dropping her eyes to her feet.

"Ron, your mother and I have something to tell you." The older male looked to be in quite a bit of discomfort before continuing. "About fifteen years ago we were visiting your grandfather in Wisconsin. He always liked to take walks in the woods after dinner, while we were there, something happened. While he was out, he found a young boy, maybe two years old stumbling around the woods. He brought him back and we tried to find his parents, but we never did."

Ron's dad turned to him for just a second.

"No, no. Don't say it." You could see the tears start forming in his eyes.

Ron's mother got up from the couch and layed her hand on Ron's shoulder. "We should have told you sooner. We couldn't have children, and then a miracle fell into our laps. We were so happy that we finally had a son. We adopted you and brought you back."

Ron shrugged her hand off his shoulder. He ran for the door, trying to make an escape from the nightmare his life had suddenly become.

He felt a pair of arms snake around him while he was attempting to open the door. "Ron, Ron, it's gonna..."

"DON'T! Just don't, it's not going to be okay. THIS, will never be okay." He broke out of Kim's arms as the door opened to reveal the darkness. He started to run, he didn't care where he stopped he just kept running.

His legs started to burn from the effort. He gave a lurch as pain shot up his left leg. He dropped to the ground and looked at his surroundings.

He wasn't surprised to find himself staring at the playground of a small school.

The playground evoked memories of that fateful day so many years ago when he first met Kim.

He never heard the person moving up beside him.

"What's the matter, Kim finally figure out how big a loser you are?" The cruel laughter in her voice was enough to set him off.

"SHUT UP BONNIE!" He snapped.

Bonnie stepped back in shock. Ron had never spoken like that to her. He'd always ignored her snide comments. His current reaction was enough to make her worried. She'd always been mean to him, but she didn't technically hate him. She just hated the fact that nothing ever got to him.

No matter how many times he'd been beaten up or put down, there he was, always so happy. Always lending a helping hand and always right there with Kim, saving the world, and even herself a couple of times.

She kneeled down next to him. "Hey, Stoppable, you okay?" She was surprised when his fist slammed into the ground beneath him. What surprised her more was the damage it caused.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! It's a lie, nothing but a lie. I'm not a Stoppable. I, don't know what I am." The young man's tears started to fall.

"Oh, so that's it." Bonnie could understand his pain. Finding out your family isn't your family wasn't easy. She reached down and grabbed hold of his arm. "Come on then, let's get you home."

He pulled his arm away from her. "I DON'T HAVE A HOME! And what do you care anyway? You hate me."

Bonnie's eyes looked up to the sky. "Look, I might not like you much, but I don't hate you. And you do have a home. I get it. I do. You're adopted, but it happens all the time. Even if they're not your birth parents, they are your parents. You're their son. They've raised you, they've taken care of you. They're the only reason you became who you are. So deal with it."

"How could you possibly understand? They lied to me. My entire life has been a lie."

"Was it a lie that they loved you? Was it a lie that they were always proud of you? Is it a lie that they raised you? That they worried when you were sick? No, it wasn't and it never will be."

"Why do you care? We're not friends, and I doubt we could be. So why do you care?"

"Like I said, people find out they're adopted all the time."

Ron sniffed. "So, you too huh? When'd you find out?"

"Two years ago. Now go home. You need to talk to them sooner or later."

Ron nodded silently and said something he never thought he'd say to Bonnie. "Thanks."

She waved as if it were nothing. "Yeah yeah, just don't mention it to anyone. It would ruin me."

"Yeah, yeah. Our little secret." Ron got to his feet. "I won't even tell Kim."

Bonnie watched as he started to walk away. He turned slightly. "If you ever need help, remember that I owe you one."

He turned around and started walking back to his home.


	9. Chapter 9

Three figures walked through the door of Middleton High. All were there for their last year of school. One was there for her first year in Middleton. It had been almost two months since that night Ron had found out he was adopted, and Kim had yet to reveal what Wade had said. She looked over at her boyfriend and draped her arm over him to pull him closer. Ron in turn placed an arm around her waist. He gazed adoringly into her bright green eyes while she stared into his caring brown. They slowly began to close the distance.

Out of the corners of their eyes they saw Mr. Barkin bearing down on them. "Stoppable, I need to see you in my office now. We have a problem."

Barkin grabbed the young man and separated the couple. It took Ron a moment to calm himself down enough not to flip the massive ex-military teacher. Instead, he followed behind the large man. They swiftly came to a door that Ron had never before laid eyes on. The door had Mr. Barkin's name on it. He opened the door and beckoned the small but powerful young man into the office. Mr. Barkin deposited himself behind his small desk and stared at the young man in front him. He'd watched a child grow and change into the man that now stood before him.

A man he would have been proud to call a friend.

That's what made what he was about to do so difficult. "Ron, you're not graduating this year."

The first thing that registered in Ron's mind was that Barkin had used his first name. The second realization hit him much harder. "What? What do you mean I'm not graduating? It's only the beginning of the school year."

The much larger man looked at him for a moment. "It's my fault. When I turned over the Home Ec class to you, that made it impossible for you to be the student. You didn't get any credit for the class. Even passing every class this year will leave you short on credits. I'm sorry."

"But, Mr. B. There's has to be something I can do. I can't fail now, I've worked too hard to bring my grades up."

"I'm sorry, but the only way is to take another class, and since we can't do that here it would have to be at the college and that would cost quite a bit of money for just that..."

Mr. Barkin stopped talking when he saw the grin plastered on Ron's face. "That won't be a problem. Is that all there is or is there something else I need?"

"Stoppable, I don't think you understand. We're not talking a couple of hundred dollars, We're talking a few thousand."

Ron smiled again. "Keep this under your hat." Ron pressed the button that would contact Wade.

"Oh hey, What's up Ron?"

"Do me a favor and clue Mr. Barkin in as to the current state of my finances."

Ron then took off his watch and handed it over to Mr. Barkin. "Hi Mr. Barkin, Ron's currently valued at eight billion dollars."

Ron gently took the watch back from his teacher. "By the way, how's that little project coming?"

"It's all finished, that kind of money gets the job done quickly."

"Perfect, and remember, this is anonymous. I don't want anybody knowing."

Wade did a mock salute. "Understood boss. By the way, thanks for the loan. A little work on the stock market and my parents will have quite a nest egg."

"No big, it's just what friends do."

"Later Ron." The screen winked out.

Mr. Barkin looked from the watch to Ron. "Was I imagining things or did the whiz kid just say you're worth eight billion dollars?"

"Keep it secret, The last time I was rich it totally went to my head. I'm sure you remember that. I've managed to keep a level head, but I'm sure having people pretending to be my friends would mess me up again."

"Very well, Let me know what kind of class you'd like to take and I'll take care of the paper work."

Ron grinned again. "What else, cooking."

Mr. Barkin shook his head. "Ron, I want you to take this seriously, don't just take a class that will be easy for you."

"Not at all Mr. B. What I did before was good, but I could be better, and it's something I really like. I want to become better at it."

"Okay, so long as you have a good reason. Now, if you don't mind, how did you get that much money?"

Ron smiled again. "Drakken used the money he stole from me to finance the Diablo scheme. Since my money was used to finance the takeover, the courts awarded ownership of Bueno Nacho to me. This is so cool, I'm only in high school and I own a multi-billion dollar company."

"Well, good for you Stoppable. Just make sure you don't let it go to your head."

"And if it does, I want you to knock some sense into me."

Barkin did something that was rare for him. He didn't just smile, he flat out grinned as big a smile as he could. It was quite eerie. "Get on then, I'll take care of the paperwork."

He opened the door and looked back at the teacher. "Thanks Mr. B. Let me know when I can start that class." Ron let the door close gently behind him.

He stood looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

"So what's the sitch Ron?"

"No big, Mr. Barkin was just telling me I can't graduate this year."

The look on Kim's face was as expected. "WHAT? You've got every credit you need so far. What do you mean you can't graduate."

Ron let out a good natured smile. "Relax KP, It's no big. Me and Barkin managed to set it up. I'm going to take a cooking course at Middleton University to make it up. It's all taken care of."

Kim gave him a look of concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Me and Mr. B. have it taken care of."

Ron gave her one of his reassuring smiles. "Sorry about the scare. Come on, we need to help Yori get ready for class."

"No need, We ran into Monique. She's taking care of it."

"Cool, so what's the point of us being early then?"

"None." Kim smiled at her Ron's reaction.

"Man, I could have stayed in bed for another half an hour."

She chuckled slightly. "Yeah, you could have. But just think of all the extra sleep you can get tonight." Kim's face changed to a look of thoughtfulness. "Ron?"

"Yeah."

"I'm quitting the squad."

Ron visibly jolted. "WHAT?"

"Just like I said, I'm quitting the squad." The look on Kim's face was one of complete seriousness.

"But you love being a cheerleader. Why are you quitting?"

"I'm tired of it Ron. I do too much, I just need more time."

"And you say this after three years. Why the sudden change of heart?"

The word that came out of her mouth were shocking for him. "Fiske."

"What does he have to do with this?" Ron barely disguised the venom in his voice at the sound of the name.

"When he caught me, all I could think of was that I'd never see you, my parents, or even the tweebs ever again. I'm still going to go on missions, but other than that, I'm giving up the squad, yearbook, dance commitee. All of it."

"I don't blame you. Guess they'll need to find a new mascot too."

Kim turned to him and frowned. "Ron, don't quit just because I am. That's just wrong."

Ron leaned over and kissed her lightly. "I'd have quit already, but I liked having the extra time around you. If you're not going to be there, then what's the point?"

Kim stared at her boyfriend with a look that said everything. She didn't know how she could have been so blind. How she never noticed the wonderful man who'd been by her side all these years she didn't know. "Are you sure Ron?"

"Of course I am. It also means more time for Bueno Nacho."

Kim groaned at Ron's joke.

"Was it something I said?"

Ron's head rested lightly on his locker. It was always like this on the first day. He simply wasn't prepared for school to start back up. Still he had to perk up. He knew that despite her decision, what Kim was about to do would be hard for her. He saw her walking toward the gym. He quickly fell into step beside her. "So, you ready for this?"

"Not even remotely, but I made up my mind and I'm doing it."

The rest of the squad was already there in their uniforms. Theysat casually on the bleachers and were quite surprised to see that Kim wasn't ready for practice.

Ron didn't feel the pressure she did. Kim had felt the need to inform the cheerleaders in person. Ron however had just told Mr. Barkin that he quit and left the costume he'd made two years previously with him.

Kim stood steadily in front of the group. She breathed deeply. "I've had a lot of fun as a cheerleader. But I'm done. Mostof you probably don't understand but I can't continue as your captain, or even as a member of this squad. I urge you to pick the next member of the team and the next captain wisely. That's all I wanted to say."

Kim turned to walk out of the gym and was followed by Ron. None of the girls in the gym followed. All were far too shocked by what had just transpired. As soon as Kim was out of the school's gymnasium she smiled. It had been easier than she thought. No tears, nobody asking her to come back, and Bonnie hadn't even gloated.

She perked up when she heard the Kimmunicator go off in her pocket. Across from her the same sound could be heard issuing from Ron's wrist.

Both moved at the same time and answered the call.

"What's up Wade?"

"What's the sitch?"

The boy with the soda stared at the split screen and smiled. "What? No sodas? We have a break in at a new building complex on the outskirts of Middleton. The owner wants you to check it out."

The two teens turned to smile at each other. It had been a while since they'd been on a mission.

"Send us the info. We'll take Ron's scooter." 


	10. Chapter 10

Ron and Kim rushed towards his scooter and flung themselves onto it at the same time. Ron pulled on his helmet as he'd done so many times before. He quickly checked that Kim had put hers on and turned the key to start the engine. When they were out on the street he pressed the button that the Possibles had installed over the summer. 

The rockets in back roared to life sending the two teens careening forward and out of town. Ron saw a car approaching on the other side of the street, he ignored it as he kicked the engines into full power.

The heroes pulled up outside a fairly large structure near the outskirts of town. The building was several stories high and appeared about the size of a small factory. A large door beckoned entrance. The fact that it was open showed the truth. The two teens looked at each other. "You know it's a trap."

Kim flashed him a smile. "I'd hate to disappoint."

Ron grinned as they got off the scooter. The two teens walked slowly and deliberately toward the door. Each was weary but knew that together they'd be able to handle whatever was in the building. They passed through the portal into the darkness on the other side. A large metal gate slid into place leaving them in darkness. Ron chuckled nervously. "Like I said, a trap."

As he spoke, several spotlights turned on. The two teens were momentarily blinded before they heard the sound. As their eyes cleared up several figures in red suits moved silently towards them. Both of their eyes narrowed in hate, but only Ron voiced the thought that was on both their minds. "Syntho-drones."

Kim whipped out her grappling-hook and launched it through the chest of one of the synthetic warriors. She whipped it around dragging the drone with her.

Ron jumped over as the line headed his way. He barreled toward another drone and dove between it's legs. As it turned, it's head was blown off with a golden blast from Ron's hand.

Ron turned to find Kim and saw her being overwhelmed with drones. His hair started to lift into strange looking spikes as he watched his partner be attacked. He launched himself into the fray with a fury that would have scared Kim had it been directed at her. His leg whipped out and removed the head of a drone while he reached out and slammed another to the ground. With the sudden fury of blows as a distraction, Kim was able to launch herself off one of the drones and onto the shoulders of another. Her grappling-hook found a perfect target as several were lined up in a row.

It fired and impaled all but the last one in the line.

She leaped off and her leg connected to the chest of the missed target while Ron pummeled the drone she'd left behind. His hand went straight through it's abdomen and out the other side before he ripped it out and moved into a leg sweep.

Two syntho-drones dove toward him and he found himself supporting Kim as her legs flew outward and caught them both under the chin.

They found themselves back-to-back as they waited for another assault.

They kept an eye out for any movement as their separate communicators demanded attention. Ron pressed the button that activated the screen in his watch. "Not a good time Wade."

"Actually, it's the perfect time."

As soon as he said that lights started to switch on all over the building. Ron blinked in surprise as he saw punching bags, weight training equipment, and in one corner, what appeared to be an empty glass chamber.

Kim and Ron turned to face each other then looked at the smiling face on Ron's watch. "I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the Team Possible training and command center.

Kim seemed almost speechless at this declaration. Finally she managed to react. "What did you say?"

Wade let out a small abrupt laugh. "Welcome to Team Possible's new headquarters. Sitting just on the outskirts of Middleton and fully equipped for any type of training you can think of."

Kim looked around in fascination while Ron let out his feelings with just one word. "Badical!"

Kim found herself mentally agreeing with her boyfriend. "Wade, how? What happened?"

"We got an anonymous donation on the site to be used for a training center. I managed to stretch it by remodeling an old building."

Kim looked thoughtful. "Find out who he is."

Wade took a sip of his drink. "Already did it. The man is a respected, and very public figure known for his philanthropic work. He wants to remain anonymous and given his history, I plan on respecting his wishes."

Kim nodded silently. "Wade, this is just, incredible. Who designed it."

Wade smiled. "He donated the money. I designed the place. Wait till you see what's upstairs."

Kim and Ron looked around and saw a flight of stairs over to their right. The two walked up to the second floor and peeked into a room next to them. They stared in shock. The place was full of equipment. Parachutes, grappling-hooks, jet-packs, rocket skates, and things neither of them recognized lined the walls. "Boo-ya! This is awesome."

The two walked down the hall looking into room after room. Several appeared to be bedrooms. They walked down the hall again and looked into another room. It seemed to be some sort of workshop. Kim dragged Ron away from it before he could touch anything. They came to the last door in the direction they'd walked.

The two looked in it at the same time and the same thing came from both their mouths.

"Wade?"

"Wade?"

The tech genius looked at them smugly. "Hi guys."

Ron started to freak in astonishment. He pointed to the door and back to Wade all while stammering. "But you're, and you, not in your, and here, and why aren't you in your room?"

"I'm free. The court papers finally came through."

Kim's eye raised in surprise. "What court papers?" She lowered herself onto a chair. It was obvious she was taking this better than Ron, who still looked rather shell-shocked.

"Emancipation. I'm a college graduate who has several government contracts. I should not be living with my parents."

By this time Ron had quit his stammering and was busy poking the smaller boy in the arm. "So is this like some kind of android?"

Wade looked at him in annoyance. "No, I'm right here, and that hurts." Ron poked him in the arm one final time. "Will you stop that!"

"Eh, sorry. We haven't seen you since you attacked Team Impossible." Ron's mind drifted back to that little debacle and he released a small chuckle. "I can't believe you willingly left your room. I was starting to think only a system crash would get you out of there." Ron reached to shake Wade's hand. "Sorry about the poking. I'm still not used to seeing you in person."

"Okay, but keep your hands to yourself. So how do you like the place?"

"It rocks, but why didn't you tell me? Why'd you keep it a secret?" Kim's green eyes shone with interest.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. So, want the grand tour?"

Wade walked slowly down the hall in the direction Kim and Ron had ignored. "The whole place was payed for by the donation. Now check this out."

Wade opened a door filled with vehicles. Motorcycles, All-Terrain Vehicles, Snowmobiles, Jet-skis, and things Kim couldn't identify sat in the room.

Ron stared in shock.

Nobody made a sound for at least a minute. Wade smiled knowingly. "Everything we need for every climate and terrain in the world. Even out of this world." That was when he pointed to a series of lockers against the wall. "We've got Space-suits, courtesy of Middleton Space Center, and Scuba gear, even a mini-sub. If you need to go anywhere, we have the equipment. Now come on, I have one last thing to show you."

Wade led the way to the other end of the room where what appeared to be a slide led down to another floor. Without hesitating he jumped down and was closely followed by his friends.

Ron's jaw dropped and Kim followed suit. The most impressive object yet lay in front of their faces.

"Say hello to Team Possible's Hangar. Home of the newly built solar-powered jet. All those favors are a thing of the past. From now on, you're riding in style."

(A/N) Sorry for the long wait, I lost the disk with my stories on it


End file.
